Because You Said So
by Yugi16dm
Summary: That's my reason. You suggested it, I followed through. If you changed your mind, that's not my problem. I did it because you said so. SxJ ONESHOT


**Because you said so**

"Get away from me!" Kaiba yells to me in my face.

"You're the one holdin me! Let me go and maybe I could!" I yelled back.

Kaiba growled and threw me to the ground. Ow! Geez! Did ya really have to push me that hard? "Who's the mutt now, Kaiba? Sounds like you're the one growlin." As soon as I got up, I ran away cuz I saw Kaiba come toward me again with a look of murder on his face.

Aww man I think I sprained my ankle when I tried not to fall just then. Of course, I failed at that and now I can barely get away. He's gettin closer and closer. Here it comes. 5...4...3...2...1...

He span me around and I did the first thing I could think of to keep him from doin anything to me...

I kissed him.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

But actually it stopped him...

BUT ITS KAIBA!

But... he's not...

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?**" He spat, yellin at me. He again pushed me to the ground, this time I hit my head on the pavement.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU... YOU... YOU** FAG!**"

Geez no need to call me that. I don't even like ya. I did it ta stop ya. But...

"DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TELL YOU 'YOU ARE WHAT YOU FUCK'?" He smirked.

"Fuck you, Kaiba! If ya hate me so much then why bother talkin to me, huh? If I was like my friends, I'd feel bad for ya. But I don't cuz I don't give a shit about ya! At least _I _have friends that care about _me_."

"Go fuck yourself. You **fag**. Go jump off a building and we'll see just how much you're friends care about you. _No one cares._ **FAG!**"

Ouch.

Kaiba began to half-walk, half-run away. He was furious, I could tell. I stormed away too, not wantin to deal with him anymore.

It was darker now and I'd been walkin by myself for hours. Just thinkin. About everythin. About school. About my family. About my friends. About... Kaiba.

What if he was right? What if no one really _did_ care what happened to me?  
Then what was the point in living if I don't got a purpose to?

My life really does suck.

My grades are bad. My family situation is really bad. My friends are posers. And Kaiba is repulsed by me. Why should I keep wastin seconds in this world? I should have no right to the small luxuries I have. I don't deserve them.

Kaiba was right.

I'm a worthless piece of shit.

I stop and realize where my feet led me. I was standin in front of Kaiba Corp. Obviously, it was closed at this time, but it don't mean no one's there. I considered a thought for a bit and proceeded to the building.

I was shocked when I found the entrance door wasn't locked. Some idiot probably forgot to lock it. I walked inside, no one stoppin me as I reached the elevator. I rode it to the roof.

**Switch POV**

I was resting on my bed, reflecting on today's events when I got a call on my cell phone. The ringtone told me it was from the security at my company. I picked it up and answered.

"If this is about another bat chewing on a cord, then go fix it yourself!" I say, frustrated at the timing.

"M-Mr. Kaiba, there's been a breach. There's someone on the roof."

"What? How'd they get there? Who is it? Go fucking stop them!"

"H-He used the f-front door and rode the elevator. I c-couldn't identify him, except that he has b-blond hair." The guard said shakily, fearing my next reaction.

The only thing I heard at that point was 'blond hair'.

"Hold on, I'm coming over right now. Do what you can to stall him from going anywhere else."

"Yes sir." I hung up and darted to the car. I ignited the engine and sped toward Kaiba Corp.

**Switch POV**

I heard the door 'ding' as the lift stopped. I walked out and saw I was on the roof. I couldn't help but admire the city from this high up.

"I guess this will be the first and last time I see something so pretty." I said and headed towards the ledge. I watched a car speed towards the building and stop in front of it. Someone got out and just stood there staring up.

Could they see me? I doubt it. I'm so high up, I probably look like a bird to them. The person yells but I can't understand them. I don't think they saw me cuz they started walkin toward the building.

I got on the very edge of the roof, trying to convince myself to let myself fall. Just lean out a bit. Gahh! Who am I kiddin? Okay... I can do this. Lean a bit more. Okay... there we go. Whoa! I almost really did lose my balance there.

Alright... I can do this. I can do this!

On the count of 3... no 5... no 10!

10...

I stick a foot out to see if I can balance on one leg.

9...

Woops! My shoe came off. Oh well, its not like I'm gonna need it.

8...

I look down to see how high I really am. Damn that's high!

7...

I bring my foot back down and put my arms out like I'm on a balance beam.

6...

I hear the elevator make a 'ding' sound and turn to see it go back down.

5...

I remember my phone. I take it out of my pocket, turn it off, and put it on the ground. No need to waste a cell phone.

4...

I look back and see the elevator is coming back up. Is the person I saw before coming up here?

3...

I close my eyes shut, trying to block all other thoughts out as I prepare for the fall.

2...

I lean myself outward, ready to jump.

1...

I hear the elevator doors make the 'ding' sound again and they open to let their passenger out.

0...

"_**JOUNOUCHI!**_"

I hear a familiar voice call out. The sudden sound made me flinch and lose my balance and I felt myself fall into the dark night.

"_**NO!**_"

The voice screams an inhuman scream as he watched me fall.

...Kaiba...

This is meant to be... I'm worthless... meaningless...

Now everyone will be happy that an insignificant excuse for a person like me will now be rid from a world where everyone must have their purpose... a world I never fit in.

I soon feel a dark abyss come over me as my body hits the ground with a sickening crash.


End file.
